Attribuer des pouvoirs implique de grandes responsabilités
by Siffly
Summary: Recueil des OS écrits dans le cadre du AU Superpouvoirs du Twitgame. Drama, privates jokes et apocalypse au programme. Dernier OS en ligne : Twitgame - AU Superpouvoirs (4) par Le Rien
1. Twitgame (1) par Le Rien

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Ici se trouve les OS écrits dans le cadre du AU Superpouvoirs que MetaTropRoulay (Le Rien pour les intimes de ) a attribué sur un coup de tête - et, comme on est sur les Internets, c'est parti un peu plus loin. Tant que j'y suis, foncez lire Chaos, de Ranne-Chan, qui traite de cet AU a déjà 3 chapitres à son actif :D**

 **Donc pour ceux qui souhaitent retrouver plus facilement et laisser des reviews, je vais (tenter de) réunir ici les twitlongers écrits (et si j'en ai oublié, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler)**

 **Le premier est donc Twitgame - AU Superpouvoirs (1) par Le Rien**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Méta contempla la troupe, pour une fois attentive, qui l'entourait. Elle les connaissait tous, plus sans doute qu'ils ne se l'imaginaient. Peu d'étudiants connaissaient les pouvoirs - ou pour citer Ranne les "capacités" - de leurs professeurs. Elle grimaça à cette idée. Elle avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'elle allait devoir enseigner.

"Pour ce premier cours de combat rapproché..." commença-t-elle.

La porte du gymnase s'ouvrit brutalement derrière elle, interrompant sa phrase. Un grand gaillard traînait une jeune fille par le poignet, sans violence visible mais avec fermeté. Méta n'eut qu'à regarder son visage pour savoir son nom et son pouvoir.

"Lise." l'accueillît-t-elle, avant de tourner les yeux vers celui qui la tenait. "Quentyn."

"Je l'ai surprise alors qu'elle tentait de sécher." déclara l'homme la raccompagnant d'un ton de reproche. "Et j'ai eu un mal fou à la ramener, elle essayait constamment de - HE !"

Durant ses explications, le poignet de Lise avait traversé la main qui le tenait et la brunette tentait déjà un sprint vers la sortie. Quentyn tendit le bras avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne, créant un champ de force invisible contre lequel Lise se cogna la tête la première.

"Comme je le disais, j'ai eu un mal fou à la ramener." conclut Quentyn. Il soupira en se retournant vers Méta. "Tu veux peut-être que je reste là ? Je pense que ce ne sera pas sa dernière tentative de fuite."

Méta acquiesça distraitement. Elle comprenait le mélange de peur et de rage confuses qui tempêtaient dans la jeune fille, bien que celle-ci sembla s'efforcer de le dissimuler. A contrecœur, elle rejoignit les autres pour écouter Méta présenter les premiers mouvements de combat rapproché.

Méta secoua la tête et se força à sourire.

"Je disais donc, pour ce premier cours de combat rapproché..."

Cela faisait déjà une heure que le cours avait commencé. Les étudiants s'exerçaient deux à deux, Méta passant dans les rangs pour rectifier une posture, ou remontrer quelques coups, surveillant Lise du coin de l'œil. Le visage fermé, la posture un peu contrainte, elle ne semblait pas dans de meilleures dispositions qu'à son arrivée, lançant de temps à autre des regards plein de rancœur à Quentyn.

En face d'elle, Lev, une vif-argent, toujours prompte à s'enthousiasmer, s'appliquait à l'agacer de ses poings et de ses pieds. A chaque coup reçu, Lise semblait se replier un peu plus sur elle même, plus craintive, ses yeux cherchant une sortie sur les côtés, comme un animal traqué. Méta finit par les rejoindre. De la tête, elle montre un autre groupe à Lev qui se contenta de hocher la tête avec des yeux intelligents avant de s'éloigner.

Lise avait profité de cet intermède pour baisser sa garde, évitant résolument le regard de Méta.

"Ta garde n'est pas bonne." finit par dire Méta.

Ce qui était assez pitoyable pour un commencement, d'accord, mais elle devait bien dire *quelque chose*.

"Tes pieds doivent être, heu. Plus décalés."

Lise baissa les yeux sur ses pieds et après un battement d'hésitation, les positionna correctement.

"Tes mains. A hauteur de ton visage, pour le protéger."

C'est avec une certaine satisfaction que Méta vit Lise s'exécuter.

"Je fais faire un crochet du droit, ok ?" Les épaules de Lise se raidirent mais elle ne bougea pas. Jusqu'à ce que le coup arrive. La jeune fille flancha instinctivement et recula.

"Je suis désolée, je. Je suis plutôt nulle. Je... J'aurais pas dû être là, c'était inutile, je ne vaux rien en combat physique." C'étaient les premières paroles qu'elle adressait à Méta. Tout en parlant, elle continuait à regarder ailleurs, comme si cela la rendait moins visible aux yeux des autres également.

Méta se décala pour être dans sa ligne de mire.

"Tu n'as pas à avoir peur." Un rire, un peu trop rauque, un peu trop cynique, lui répondit. "Vraiment." insista Méta. "Je ne peux même pas te toucher."  
Lise lui jeta un regard étrange.

"Bien sûr que si, je suis trop lente pour évi- oh !"

Pendant qu'elle parlait, Méta avait lancé son poing dans son estomac, se concentrant pour atteindre et solliciter doucement le pouvoir de son élève. Elle fut satisfaite de voir sa main fermée traverser le ventre de la jeune fille.

"Tu vois." conclut-elle. Elle se redressa et sourit. "Aucun risque." Elle lui tapota l'épaule. "Je te laisse rejoindre les autres."

Lors des combats qui suivirent, Lise resta intangible, essayant à peine de riposter, mais au moins, elle ne fuyait plus. Elle semblait presque s'amuser de la vanité des efforts de ses adversaires à la toucher. Certains en riaient avec elle. D'autres, plus facilement frustrés, s'énervaient. L'un dans l'autre, ils restaient impuissants et Lise prenait confiance.

Ce ne fut qu'au troisième cours que Lise se risqua à tenter de porter un coup, visant la mâchoire d'une Merle surprise qui tomba fort peu gracieusement sur son arrière train. Lise elle-même semblait ébahie de son audace, comme si elle ne se rendait pas bien compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Méta dut faire un effort pour se retenir de rire.

"Pas mal du tout, Lise. Profite de ton pouvoir pour rechercher le contact, pour te rapprocher et déstabiliser l'autre." Avant que Lise ne puisse acquiescer ou réagir, Merle avait, du sol, lancé sa jambe en représailles pour la faire tomber, plan qui réussit à la perfection. Cette fois, Méta ne retint pas son rire, rapidement repris par les deux combattantes à terre. "Il faudra quand même être un peu plus rapide." réussit à prononcer la professeur entre deux hoquets avant de s'éloigner.

Tous ces souvenirs de cours semblaient si loin aujourd'hui. Le regard de Lise était dur, décidé. Colérique même. Les poings serrés, elle ne semblait pas souffrir des diverses blessures que son corps présentait. Méta la considéra avec tristesse.

Elle aurait tellement voulu que les choses se passent autrement.

Lise se mit soudain en mouvement, fonçant vers Méta, elle qui autrefois était si prompte à rechercher la fuite.

"C'est inutile." avait envie de hurler Méta. "Je t'ai appris à combattre. Je te connais."

Elle se contenta d'éviter le contact. Tenter de frapper son ancienne étudiante était futile, elle le savait. Lise bougeait, tellement plus vite qu'auparavant. Mais cela restait loin d'être suffisant.

"Pardon." avait aussi envie de dire Méta, mais ce n'était pas ce que Lise voulait entendre. Ce que Lise voulait, c'était un mélange de vengeance et de justice. Et c'était Méta qui lui avait appris à penser ainsi.

"Je suis si désolée." pensa Méta en rentrant en résonance avec le pouvoir de Lise.

Elle aurait aimé qu'ils arrêtent tous d'essayer de la vaincre. Cela ne menait jamais qu'à leurs fins et alimentait sa douleur.

Une fraction de seconde, elle réussit à contrôler le pouvoir de Lise, la rendant tangible. C'était suffisant pour la mettre à terre, d'un direct à la tempe.

Lise ne bougeait plus. Méta ferma les yeux et tourna les talons sans vérifier si elle était encore vivante.

C'était à elle de fuir maintenant.


	2. Twitgame (2) par Le Rien

**Bonjour !**

 **Voilà la suite du recueil avec Twitgame - AU Superpouvoirs (2), pour par Le Rien. Toujours plus de monde toujours plus de morts.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

"Que vois-tu ?"

Ranne se massa les tempes et leva les yeux vers Méta. Cette question était devenue usuelle entre elles à présent. Tout comme l'était la réponse.

"Toujours la même chose. Mor'Loch."

Un vieux mot, Mor'Loch, au sens presque oublié. Il contenait l'horreur, le vide, le chaos. Personne ne savait au juste ce qu'était Mor'Loch, mais tout le monde savait ce qu'il signifiait : la fin de tout.

Ranne se leva de son bureau, les poings serrés par l'irritation, rejetant ses longs cheveux roux en arrière.

"C'est toujours la même chose" répéta-t-elle rageusement. "L'infinité des futurs, nos futurs, convergeant tous vers un point fixe dans le temps à partir duquel le futur ne semble plus exister." Elle fit face à la fenêtre, serrant ses bras contre elle, masquant les larmes de colère impuissante qu'elle sentait poindre. "Un trou noir temporel. Impossible, et pourtant c'est bien ce qui va arriver. Mor'Loch."

Méta resta silencieuse. Mor'Loch se rapprochait dangereusement, elle n'avait pas besoin que Ranne le lui dise pour le savoir, elle l'avait assez demandé auparavant. "Plus que six mois" songea-t-elle. L'institut qu'elles avaient fondé ensemble formait les jeunes gens doués de pouvoir à les utiliser pour se défendre ou protéger. Mais à quoi cela servait-il quand on ne savait pas d'où venait la menace ?

"C'est impossible." murmura encore Ranne, comme pour elle-même. "Le futur n'est pas sensé être défini. Il se modifie à chaque instant, se précisant au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapproche pour enfin se graver dans le marbre au moment présent. Rien ne devrait être inévitable. Et pourtant, nous avançons vers une fin inéluctable."  
"Nous nous battrons jusqu'à la fin." affirma Quentyn dans son dos.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une réponse, encore moins un message d'espoir. C'était une promesse.

Méta hocha la tête et rappela le motif de sa présence.

"Draeline et Nyxox sont revenues de mission."

"Draeline serait venue directement rendre son rapport si Méta ne l'avait pas menacée des pires maux si elle n'allait pas se reposer." ajouta Quentyn d'un ton amusé.

Ranne se sentit soulagée. Elle n'avait été qu'à moitié convaincue par les arguments qui avaient poussé les deux jeunes femmes à partir et avait attendu leurs retours avec anxiété.

"Alors ?"

"Les humains sont réticents à l'idée de nous donner plus de liberté et les rares clans pacifiques estiment que nous devrions en avoir plus." Méta eut un petit rire fatigué. "Les clans hostiles continuent leurs soulèvements, mais nos recrues contiennent leurs attaques. Personne ne semble enclin à nous aider."

Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise, mais le rapport gardait un goût de déception. Depuis des années, alors que le nombre de personnes douées de capacités supérieures, ou "mutants" pour parler communément, se multipliait, les humains mettaient en place des lois pour les réguler. D'abord simplement limitantes, puis carrément oppressives ou excluantes, les lois avaient déclenché un tollé parmi les mutants qui s'étaient rapidement divisé en plusieurs mouvements. Ceux qui, comme Ranne, estimaient que la cohabitation était possible et s'ingéniaient à parlementer avec les humains, calmant les tensions d'un côté et de l'autre. Ceux qui fuyaient les humains, tout simplement, vivant en autarcie entre mutants. Et ceux qui multipliaient les attentats contre les humains, obligeant ceux cherchant la paix entre eux à s'interposer. Parfois un peu plus violemment que prévu.

"Incroyable" se dit Ranne avec un soupçon de tristesse familière, "que nous ayons tous fini par nous considérer comme non-humains... Enfin, il faut dire que les humains eux-mêmes n'ont pas fait beaucoup d'effort pour nous considéré comme les leurs."

Ranne avait pourtant espéré que la perspective de Mor'Loch suffise à ce que chacun mette ses rivalités de côté, mais c'était visiblement trop demandé.

"Ils ne se rendent pas compte de la situation ?" gronda Quentyn qui partageait visiblement sa frustration.

"Evidemment que non." répondit Draeline en entrant dans la pièce. "Ils n'en ont aucune idée." Elle sourit devant le regard de reproche de Méta. Son pouvoir, autant que son sourire, déridèrent la jeune fille. "Ne t'inquiète pas, Méta, je me suis reposée, je t'assure. Nyxox s'est rendue à l'infirmerie pour soigner ses blessures."

"Elle est blessée ?" s'inquiéta immédiatement la brune.

Les trois autres sourirent. Malgré la rivalité de façade que les deux jeunes filles aimaient revendiquer, elles tenaient fortement l'une à l'autre.

"Légèrement." lui assura Draeline. "Un incident lors de notre visite des clans mais rien de vraiment belliqueux. C'est plus que je n'en pourrais dire concernant les humains." Elle soupira. "Ils paraissaient assez convaincus en ma présence, mais dès qu'ils se réunissaient entre eux pour se concerter, ils défaisaient tout mon travail et se remettaient à douter." Son regard se fit un peu triste. "Ils ne nous font pas confiance, Ranne."

"Et les mutants pacifiques ?" demanda Méta. "J'aurais cru que le clan de Lola..."

"Le clan de Lola n'existe plus." interrompit son interlocutrice. "Des mutants hostiles ont décimé la plupart des membres et Lola a dispersé le reste. Elle a dit qu'elle était fatiguée de se battre et de s'en faire pour d'autres. Je suis désolée, Méta."

Méta accusa le coup. Des années avaient passé, mais elle s'en voulait toujours d'avoir quitté le clan de Lola pour fonder l'institut avec Ranne.

"Je vais voir la Prophétesse." décida-t-elle soudain.

La grimace que lui présentèrent les autres fut presque simultanée, avant qu'ils ne commencent à tous parler à la fois. Cette réaction était prévisible, elle n'en restait pas moins amusante.

Méta leva la main pour les calmer.

"Je comprends vos... réticences -"

"Euphémisme de l'année." bougonna Quentyn dans sa barbe.

"- mais la Prophétesse nous a toujours aidés malgré ses, heu. Excentricités. C'est un fait."

Ranne hocha la tête avec résignation.

"C'est vrai. Mais cela ne me plaît pas de te laisser y aller sans protection"

"Si quelqu'un peut se rendre chez la Prophétesse sans crainte, c'est bien Méta." remarqua Quentyn. "Mais j'irai avec elle si ça peut te rassurer. Draeline et Nyxox peuvent prendre nos places en tant que professeurs."

Méta sembla presque se raviser à ses paroles mais se tut. Nul doute qu'elle pensait à sa rivale qui ne se priverait pas pour détruire sa réputation auprès de ses anciens étudiants en son absence.

"C'est chose décidée donc." conclut la jeune femme rousse. Elle se retourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre, les yeux fixés sur quelque chose d'invisible pour ses collègues. "En espérant que le passé nous fournira les réponses que le futur ne peut nous donner."

"Cette vieille baraque me manquera." soupira Quentyn. "Ça fait, quoi, un an que j'ai abandonné les missions ?"

"Ce sera comme dans notre jeunesse folle." plaisanta Méta.

"Parle pour toi, je me sens encore jeune et fringant et-"

Ils cessèrent de parler en entendant des voix juvéniles, s'efforçant apparemment d'être discrètes, conspirer entre elles.

"Mais Méta et Nyxox ! Ce serait l'occasion rêvée..."

"Non, Elou ! On s'était mises d'accord, Ranne et Mandra ! C'est une question d'honneur."

"Kali a raison." tempéra le chuchotement de Zaxrion. "Il y a des règles."

"Très bien ! Mais je trouve quand même que c'est du gâchis."

Curieux, Quentyn et Méta se mirent à couvert pour observer Kali, Zaxrion et Elou, cachés derrière un casier, qui épiaient le hall désert de l'institut avec attention.

"Tu es sûre qu'elles se rapprochent, Zaxrion ?"

"Certain, elles pensent aussi fort l'une que l'autre. Rencontre dans cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un..."

A cet instant, Ranne et Mandra apparurent, provenant de directions différentes, Ranne comme toujours plongée dans ses dossiers et Mandra à moitié dissimulée derrière ses plantes.

"Et... maintenant !" murmura Kali en se prenant la tête dans ses mains.

Au même instant, les dossiers et la plante des deux femmes tombèrent à terre avec fracas. Ces dernières s'agenouillèrent immédiatement pour les ramasser, Mandra se répandant en excuses.

"Excusez-moi, professeur, je ne vous avais pas vue."

"Ne t'excuse pas, Mandra." la coupa Ranne. "Je me suis laissée aveugler par ta beauté, mais est-ce vraiment un crime ? Et en l'absence de crime, y a-t-il réellement quelque chose à pardonner ?" Sa main vint se poser sur la joue rosissante de sa vis-à-vis. "Toi, pardonne moi de ma négligence, de cette distraction malheureuse et transforme cette débâcle en victoire, ô ma douce rose..."

Les deux femmes se rapprochèrent, sur le point de s'embrasser... jusqu'à ce que Mandra se recule soudainement, les deux bras tendus vers le ciel en hurlant : "WHERE IS MY SWORD ?"

"Kali, reste concentrée !" protesta Zaxrion de leur cachette.

A sa droite, Elou se tordait de rire. "Je crois que j'ai gagné, Kali."

"Et moi, je crois que votre petit jeu a assez duré" surgit la voix de Quentyn derrière eux.

Les trois fautifs se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, l'air coupable. Quentyn quitta un instant son air réprobateur pour éclater de rire. "Elou, il me semble que je t'avais déjà dit que manipuler les autres pour son propre amusement n'était pas un comportement acceptable."

La jeune étudiante eut la bonne grâce de paraître contrite.

"Je suis désolée, Monsieur."

"Ne recommencez pas. Et filez."

Ils filèrent sans demander leur reste.

"Je confirme finalement", hoqueta Méta entre deux rires alors que Ranne et Mandra secouaient leurs têtes d'un air confus dans le couloir. "L'institut me manquera."

"C'était ce moment." pensa-t-il. "Ce moment qui avait scellé notre destin."

Quentyn dispersa ses souvenirs. Se morfondre du passé ne servait plus à rien. Kali et les autres étaient probablement morts ou cachés à l'heure qu'il était et devant lui se tenait Méta. S'il ne l'arrêtait pas, ni lui ni l'avenir ne représenteraient quoi que ce soit.

"Tu as entendu la Prophétesse comme moi." insista Méta. "Tu sais que je n'ai pas le choix."

"On a toujours le choix." aurait voulu crier le jeune homme. "Tu as juste arrêté de te battre. Tu aurais pu changer tout ça."

"Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça." répliqua-t-il à la place. "Tu sais que je ne le peux pas."

Méta le regarda avec des yeux tristes. Mais derrière cette tristesse, sa détermination restait, dure comme fer.

"Je sais." dit-elle simplement d'un ton désolé.

Le monde devint froid alors qu'une lame traversa son corps. Il se retourna pour voir qui la tenait et ses yeux se troublèrent en trouvant ceux de Lola.

"Non, Lola... Pourquoi..."

Il tomba sur le sol avant d'obtenir une réponse.

"Lola. Tu es là." murmura Méta.

Lola sourit, de ce sourire dur qui la caractérisait maintenant.

"Toujours."

Méta resta un instant immobile, la respiration lente. L'univers retint son souffle une seconde.

"Et bien, continuons." finit-elle par dire en continuant son chemin.


	3. Crackfic par Kalincka

**On fait une petite pause dans l'apocalypse pour avoir une merveilleuse crackfic écrite par Kalincka, où le respect est enterré depuis des années et où les privates jokes sont tellement nombreuses qu'on a arrêté de les compter. Oh, et il y a des guest (j'suis sûre que vous n'avez aucune idée de qui je parle. Aucune.)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

— Ce n'est PAS une bonne idée.  
— Je m'en fous.  
— Non mais sérieusement, c'est pas une bonne idée. ET ÇA VA UN PEU À L'ENCONTRE DE LA MORALE PEUT-ÊTRE.  
— Mon existence-même va à l'encontre de la morale.

Excédée, Phi roula des yeux. Elle en avait vraiment sa claque.

— Tu te souviens quand tu as essayé de sauter d'un arbre en essayant de te rattraper aux branches en te disant que ça allait être cool ? demanda celle à la mémoire parfaite.  
— Ça l'était… Il me manquait juste UN PEU de technique.  
— UN PEU, autant que le respect que les gens te portent. Quoique, c'est déjà trop.

Kali, qui avait gonflé la poitrine en s'apprêtant à répondre fièrement, se décomposa sur place. La lapine tourna de grands yeux pleins de larmes salées, comme la réplique de sa camarade, avant de se reprendre en reniflant pitoyablement. Déjà, des éclairs menaçants dansaient dans ses prunelles.

— Eh bah si c'est comme ça, C'EST LA GUERRE.  
— lol, g pa lu.

Essayant d'ignorer le respect qui se faisait violemment bolosser en arrière-plan, Kali gonfla les joues dans une attitude totalement mature pour se détourner de sa camarade. Avant qu'un « BONG » retentissant n'émane dans la pièce, aussitôt suivie par un « AÏE » tout aussi sonore.  
Si Kali avait retourné la tête, elle aurait pu assister au spectacle de Phi recevant une casserole tout juste matérialisée sur le crâne par sa faute.

— Ça te fera une chose en plus à te rappeler, ricana-t-elle dans son coin.  
— Ouais, comme le fait que tu es seule dans ton ship, répliqua Phi en se massant la tête.  
— Et sINoN, POUR EN REVENIR À MON IDÉE PRINCIPALE, coupa Kali d'un ton nerveux.  
— JE T'AI DIT QUE C'ÉTAIT UNE MAUVAISE IDÉE !  
— MÊME QUE NON !  
— MÊME QUE SI !

Avant même que sa camarade ait le temps de l'en empêcher, la lapine ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Gnagnagna, mauvaise idée, c'était juste une petite matérialisation d'arme tranchante et coupante et potentiellement mortelle entre des mains maladroites, voilà tout.  
Se concentrant encore plus fort, elle imagina déjà la garde de la fabuleuse épée entre ses mains. Super classe, comme image mentale. Allez, juste un tout petit peu plus d'efforts, et sa matérialisation serait complète…

Phi observa la scène en se disant qu'en fermant les yeux et en prenant un tel visage crispé, son amie avait quand même vachement l'air constipée.

Puis, soudainement, ce fut comme un choc. Kali bascula en arrière, mais étant déjà en position assise, elle ne fit que se renverser sur le dos, les yeux révulsés sous la surprise. Dans ses mains, pas la moindre trace de métal, et dans sa tête, l'impression qu'un mur faisait pression contre son esprit. Ébahi, elle se redressa d'un coup, et échangea un regard éberlué avec sa camarade pachyderme.

— Ça a…  
— Échoué ? proposa gentiment Phi en haussant un sourcil depuis le pouf qu'elle occupait.  
— Un peu comme ta vie, lança Mad en passant la porte.

La salle dans laquelle elle se trouvait étant le salon du QG, pas mal de gens passaient par là. Cependant, et pour les besoins de l'auteure qui a un peu la flemme, aujourd'hui était un jour calme. Ce qui voulait dire que peu de personnes passaient par là.  
Sauf Mad, du coup.  
Cette dernière ne tenait non pas une tasse de café, mais la cafetière entière entre ses mains, et avait lancé sa pique d'un ton nonchalant. Personne ne daigna lui répondre, l'une trop choquée et l'autre trop intriguée par ce qu'il se passait. Finalement, la pyromane s'assit dans l'un des poufs près de la cheminée, s'amusant à jouer avec ses flammes tout en se disant que ce qui allait suivre pourrait être marrant.

— Comment ça se fait ?! s'écria la lapine en regardant ses mains. C'est une blague ?!

Pour la deuxième fois, elle tenta de rappeler son arme de prédilection entre ses mains, mais rien ne se passa ; pire encore, la résistance qui l'avait frappée plus tôt revenait, et deux fois plus puissante qu'auparavant.  
Phi haussa un sourcil :

— T'es sûre que t'es allée aux toilettes avant ?  
— Pardon ?  
— Ouais non rien en fait.

Troisième tentative ; troisième échec. Frustrée, Kali fronça des sourcils, et déclara du ton de l'enfant à qui on refusait un caprice :

— C'est quoi ce cirque ?! D'où j'ai pas le droit d'invoquer une épée ?!  
— Parce que le monde court à sa perte si ça arrive, répliqua Mad depuis son sofa mou.  
— C'est pas vrai !  
— Si, intervint Phi, constamment lasse depuis le début de cet OS.

Pour la quatrième fois, Kali tenta de re-matérialiser l'arme qu'elle voulait tant. Cette fois-ci, elle plaqua ses doigts sur ses tempes, comme si cela aurait pu lui être d'un quelconque secours.  
Frappée de plein fouet par le choc de la défaite, la lapine fit un autre roulé-boulé sur le tapis du salon, mais se releva en un éclair, le poing brandit :

— AHAH ! fit-elle d'un ton fier.  
— Euh…  
— On lui dit qu'elle s'est plantée ou pas ? proposa Mad, blasée.

La cafetière dans ses mains était déjà vide.

— J'ai trouvé ce qui va pas ! s'exclama leur amie en bondissant sur place. C'est juste une résistance physique très forte !  
— Et… ?  
— Et donc du coup j'ai juste à forcer un peu plus et ça devrait le faire !

Un silence passa.

— Ouais donc en fait, t'es juste complètement faible, conclut Mad d'un ton atone. Pour que ce soit un truc physique qui t'en empêche…  
— J'ai dit que c'était une résistance physique forte, répliqua Kali, vexée.

Magistralement, elle esquissa une pirouette, ce qui ne servait strictement à rien sinon entretenir l'effet de suspense, et plaqua à nouveau les mains sur ses tempes.

— Cette fois-ci, c'est la bonne, déclara-t-elle, déterminée.

Même si ni Phi, ni Mad ne s'y connaissait vraiment sur son pouvoir, les deux pouvaient sentir l'aura de l'énergie que leur amie mettait dedans. Quelques secondes passèrent, et sans se déconcentrer, cette dernière s'écria :

— Je l'ai ! Il y a toujours la résistance physique, mais je l'ai !  
— Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour la ramener, alors ? questionna Mad qui s'impatientait.

Mine de rien, la pyromane s'intéressait de plus en plus à ce qui se passait sous ses yeux, et avait hâte d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire pour aller se resservir en café.

— Et c'est quoi au juste, cette résistance physique ? lança Phi en ne bougeant pas de son pouf.  
— Je sais pas… répondit Kali en tentant de ne pas se défaire de son objectif principal. En tout cas, c'est super fort !  
— Wait wait wait, reprit Phi en affichant un air paniqué, c'est peut-être vraiment pas une bonne idée que tu forces, non ? Si y'a une résistance c'est pas pour rien !

Elle fut superbement ignorée.  
Au bout de quelques secondes cependant, Kali tendit la main droite, comme si elle allait saisir quelque chose, et ses deux comparses eurent la surprise de voir lentement apparaître la garde d'une épée. On aurait dit que l'objet était invisible, et que tout doucement, on retirait le calque qui le rendait effacé aux yeux du monde.  
Alors qu'elles s'attendaient toute à voir la lame en elle-même de l'arme apparaître, seule la garde restait visible dans la paume de sa nouvelle propriétaire. Apparemment, la résistance ne voulait vraiment pas lâcher l'objet, ce qui restait un mystère pour les occupants de la salle.  
Et puis, progressivement, des hurlements résonnèrent dans la pièce. Des hurlements qui semblaient venir de très loin, genre d'Amérique si vous voulez l'avis de l'auteure, qui va vous les traduire par soucis de compréhension, ce qui donnait – à peu près – ça :

— LÂCHE ÇA !  
— NON !  
— FAIS-LE BORDEL, T'ES EN TRAIN DE DISPARAÎTRE !  
— JAMAIS ! ELLE EST À MOI !

Les cris se faisaient de plus en plus distincts, et sous les yeux éberlués de Phi et Mad, deux mains apparurent, agrippées au reste de la garde tandis que le reste de l'épée apparaissait graduellement tout autant que le corps de la résistance.  
Phi se leva d'un bond, lâchant une phrase représentant parfaitement la situation en comprenant ce qui se passait :

— Oh putain de bordel de merde c'est une BLAGUE.

Mad fit tomber sa cafetière sous la surprise : si l'arme était désormais apparue entièrement dans les mains de sa camarade, cette dernière n'avait pas fini de matérialiser la dite-résistance, consistant en deux vidéastes.  
Puis, Kali donna un coup de poignet, faisant lâcher l'épée à la résistance et faisant donc apparaître celle-ci en entier. Faisant donc apparaître Nice Peter et EpicLloyd en face d'elle. Faisant donc apparaître un air choqué sur son visage.

Un silence passa, histoire que les deux nouveaux venus observent dans quel pétrin ils s'étaient fourrés, et histoire que la lapine réalise ce qu'elle avait fait.

Et puis, Mad se leva :

— Ok, je vais me rechercher du café.


	4. Twitgame (3) par Le Rien

**Avouez, ça vous a manqué.**

 **Voici donc Twitgame - AU Superpouvoirs (3), toujours par notre merveilleuse Le Rien, avec un nouveau personnage dont on pourra tous ensemble admirer la déchéance. Private joke, quand tu nous tiens.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Rainbow fronça les sourcils d'un air concentré.

"Répète lentement. Pourquoi ça a échoué ?"

"Parce que je n'y suis pas arrivée !" chuchota Kali furieusement. "On dirait que toutes mes tentatives sont parasitées par la pensée des épées et ok, les épées sont classes, et j'arrive assez bien à en matérialiser, ce qui est assez cool, comme ça je peux me battre avec en ayant l'air badass et-"

"Oui, bon, on s'en fout." coupa Rainbow à mi-voix. "Tu as essayé de tordre la logique pour rendre le ship Mandra/Ranne canon et ça a raté, c'est ça ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que c'est parce que EN FAIT ce ship est complètement logique et que ta tentative d'introduire de l'illogique dans quelque chose de logique était voué à l'échec ? Et que donc Mandra/Ranne est canon et shippable ET logique ?!"

Un silence suivit pour laisser à tous le temps de digérer le raisonnement de Rainbow avant que Zaxrion finisse par dire d'un ton laconique :

"Tu sais, je suis presque sûr que ce n'est pas pour cette raison du tout, mais on va faire comme si."

Rainbow émit un couinement de souris ravi, au moment même où Draeline rentrait dans la salle de classe. Les yeux de cette dernière tombèrent directement sur Rainbow.

"Rainbow." prononça-t-elle ostensiblement. "Ne devriez-vous pas être à votre bureau plutôt qu'avec les élèves ?"

"J'y retourne, Draeline." répliqua Rainbow. Avec n'importe qui d'autre, elle aurait sûrement argumenté pour rester malgré son statut de surveillante, ayant décroché son diplôme depuis quelques années déjà, mais le charisme de Draeline empêchait toute contradiction. Elle se retourna quand même pour faire un clin d'œil à ceux qu'elle appelait affectueusement "la team ship".

Draeline parcourut du regard ses élèves. Elle avait toujours été douée avec les jeunes, bien qu'elle et Ranne aient décrété que sa présence était plus importante lors d'échanges diplomatiques que devant une trentaine d'étudiants.

"Je remplace donc Quentyn pour votre cours de Contrôle. Le contrôle de vos pouvoirs est important, autant que la puissance. Une épée mal tenue est aussi susceptible de vous blesser que de blesser votre adversaire. Il en est de même pour vos pouvoirs. Lors de situation stressante, ils pourraient se retourner contre vous."

"Ils m'écoutent mais ils ne se rendent pas compte du danger réel de leurs pouvoirs" songea Draeline. Elle, en avait parfaitement conscience. Elle se souvenait du visage déterminé de Rouckye, toujours en route d'une dimension à l'autre, toujours de passage. "Ne t'inquiète pas, Drae" avait-elle affirmé lors de leur dernière entrevue. "Je commence à prendre la main !" Elle revenait bien sûr, elle finissait toujours par revenir, mais les écarts semblaient s'étendre un peu plus à chaque fois. Rouckye jouait, véritable maîtresse des dimensions, et ses proches vivaient dans la peur qu'elle ne se perde, ivre de son propre pouvoir.

Et elle-même, avant qu'elle ne sache comme intensifier ou diminuer son aura charismatique, avait vécu un enfer. Incapable de savoir la sincérité des attachements extérieurs, elle s'enfermait dans des boucles sans fin de questions, oscillant entre méfiance irraisonnée et confiance inconditionnelle. Jusqu'à ce que Ranne et Méta ne lui tendent la main.

Draeline soupira. Maintenant n'était pas l'heure aux réminiscences.

"Je sais que Quentyn a déjà fixé avec vous différents objectifs à atteindre selon vos pouvoirs, allant de l'échelon 1 à 10 selon la puissance demandée. Je vais vous demander de tenter l'exercice en vous restreignant aux objectifs de l'échelon 1 pour l'instant."

A ces mots, chacun s'activa alors, certains retirant de leurs sacs différents objets.

Dans ce léger tumulte, Kali fixa le bocal opaque devant elle qu'elle avait retiré du sien. A l'intérieur, elle le savait, se trouvait une bille de plomb. Si elle l'en ôtait, le bocal serait alors vide. Logiquement.

"Logiquement" répéta-t-elle à haute voix.

Avec appréhension, elle retourna le bocal, faisant tomber la bille sur la table.

"Une." murmura-t-elle en remettant le bocal à l'endroit.

Elle attendit quelques instants avant de retourner à nouveau le bocal.

Rien ne tomba.

Découragée, elle s'affaissa sur sa chaise. Elle se rappelait des paroles de Quentyn.

"La logique voudrait que le bocal soit vide, une fois la bille ôtée. Ton premier objectif est qu'il ne le soit pas."

Cela avait paru simple et évident lorsqu'il l'avait énoncé. Mais Kali n'avait jamais été très habile avec ses pouvoirs. La plupart du temps, ils se déclenchaient de manière aléatoire, ou imparfaitement. La seule chose qu'elle savait déclencher volontairement était la matérialisation de son épée de combat ou bien...

"Kali" chuchota Elou. "Tes oreilles de lapin apparaissent encore."

... ou bien de ces fichues oreilles de lapin (qu'elle trouvait très mignonnes au demeurant mais ce n'était pas la question).

Excédée, elle renversa le bocal, envoyant au diable bille et logique et croisa les bras, espérant paraître rebelle et menaçante - même si en vérité, elle ressemblait plus à un lapin boudeur. Elle remua le nez en sentant poindre des larmes de rage. Elle en avait assez. Assez de l'Institut, assez des cours, assez de ses pouvoirs, assez de-

"Kali ?" L'interpellée leva les yeux. Elle n'avait pas vu Draeline arriver près de son bureau. Elle se redressa légèrement, un peu contrainte.

"Kali." Draeline se baissa à la hauteur de l'étudiante. "C'est une question de concentration et de... d'identification. Ces pouvoirs font partie de toi, arrête de les combattre, il suffit de-"

Malgré elle, Kali sentait ses muscles se détendre et sa fatigue s'effacer au fur et à mesure que Draeline parlait. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève les yeux et voit que de légers filaments transparents semblaient sortir de Draeline pour lui entourer les bras, les jambes, le cou. "Elle veut me contrôler." réalisa-t-elle avec un sentiment proche de la panique. Et pas seulement elle, les filaments semblaient s'accrocher à tous ceux qui étaient assez proches de Draeline.

Avant même de pouvoir y réfléchir, Kali tendit la main et sa bien-aimée épée s'y matérialisa immédiatement.

"ARE YOU READY TO GO TO WAR ?" hurla-t-elle en se levant et tranchant les filaments.

Elle se sentait bien, au cœur de la bataille, l'œil du cyclone du confit éternel qui-

"Kali !"

Kali cligna des yeux et il n'y avait plus ni filaments ni menace devant elle, juste une Draeline énervée et ses camarades qui la dévisageaient d'un air blasé ou curieux. Certains commençaient même à ricaner. "Kali s'est encore donnée en spectacle. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas qu'elle ne sache pas utiliser ses pouvoirs..."

Les larmes allaient bel et bien venir cette fois. Perdue pour perdue, la jeune fille leva bien haut son épée : "WE CAN GO TO WAR!" avant de s'enfuir de la classe, l'épée au poing, ignorant les exclamations dans son dos. Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent !

Elle courut droit devant elle. Avant d'accélérer. Elle savait où elle allait.

"Tu es sûre que c'est ici ?" demanda Quentyn d'un air dubitatif.

"Affirmatif. C'est bien l'antre de la Prophétesse. Rien n'a changé depuis la dernière fois."

Quentyn examina avec circonspection l'entrée étroite de la grotte en pierre calcaire qui s'ouvrait à flan de montagne.

"La Prophétesse, l'une des personnes les plus puissantes et les plus craintes au monde, vit ici."

"Oui."

"Dans cette grotte."

"Oui."

"... A deux pas d'un zoo d'éléphants ?"

"... Elle a un sens de l'humour assez particulier."

"... Je ne vais même pas chercher à comprendre" déclara Quentyn en se faufilant dans l'ouverture.

L'intérieur était étrangement plus spacieux que ne le laissait croire l'entrée. Plus lumineux aussi. Des lampes imitant des torches étaient présentes un peu partout, à croire que la Prophétesse avait réussi à installer l'électricité dans sa grotte. La Prophétesse elle-même se tenait d'ailleurs assise en tailleur au fond de la pièce, une couverture grise jetée sur ses épaules, regardant fixement les dizaines d'écrans d'ordinateur qui lui faisaient face.

"Je savais que vous alliez arriver." déclara-t-elle.

"Prophétesse-" commença Méta avant d'être coupée par un geste impatient.

"Arrête avec ce titre ridicule, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler juste Phi. Et pas JustePhi mais Phi, et rien d'autre, donc juste Phi, tu me suis ?" Elle jeta un regard derrière elle, et Quentyn remarqua qu'elle semblait très jeune, assez pour être une étudiante de l'Institut. "Tu as ramené quelqu'un ? J'espère qu'il aime les ERB. Tu aimes les ERB ? De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix, je mets les ERB, ça m'aide à me concentrer."

Quentyn resta silencieux un moment, la bouche légèrement entrouverte de surprise tellement la vision qu'il s'était inconsciemment fait de la Prophétesse différait de l'adolescente un peu blasée qui lui faisait face.

Méta éclata de rire. "Phi, tu n'as pas changé."

"Pourquoi j'aurais changé, je suis très bien comme je suis, merci." La jeune fille haussa les épaules et se retourna vers ses écrans. "Je me demandais pourquoi vous ne m'aviez pas contacté plus tôt pour te dire la vérité."

"Nous aurions dû." reconnut Méta. "Tu as des infos ?"

"Sur Mor'Loch ? J'ai fait des recherches." Phi se leva et ôta un écouteur. "Ha zut, je vais devoir mettre ERB en haut-parleur."

Avant que ses deux invités n'aient pu dire un mot, la voix de Peter et Lloyd résonnaient déjà dans toute la grotte.

"YOU TALK A LOT OF SHIT FOR A MAN WEARING A DIAPER-"

"Donc" Phi parlait un peu fort de manière à couvrir la musique. "Evidemment, il n'y a jamais eu de Mor'Loch dans le passé, sinon nous ne serions pas là pour en témoigner. Mais il y a eu des cas de perturbations s'en rapprochant étrangement. De grandes catastrophes ont suivi pour la plupart, le Déluge, la Grande Guerre, la création du premier boys'band..."

"Elle est sérieuse ou elle est timbré ?" chuchota Quentyn à Méta.

"Je t'entends, tu sais !" répondit la voix courroucée de Phi. "Ou plutôt non, je me rappelle de ce que tu viens de dire. Le présent n'est que du passé attendant d'être écrit, aussitôt fait, aussitôt noté, aussitôt rappelé ! Je me rappelle de tout, de ma naissance et même d'avant. Il y a assez d'horreurs et de stupidités là-dedans pour devenir "timbré" comme tu dis, mais je ne le suis pas, non, pas encore, Peter et Lloyd conservent ma sanité d'esprit."

"RIGHT I'VE HEARD OF YOUR PLAY-" renchérit la voix dans le haut-parleur.

"Concernant Mor'Loch-" essaya de la rediriger Méta après toutes ces disgressions.

"Oui, Mor'Loch, oui oui, je m'en souviens, je l'ai noté... quelque part, ahah !" fit triomphalement Phi en brandissant un classeur rose bonbon. Elle le feuilleta rapidement.  
"Pourquoi a-t-elle besoin de noter quoi que ce soit si elle se souvient de tout ?" souffla Quentyn.

"Je me souviens de tout, mais noter m'aide à réfléchir" répondit distraitement Phi avant de s'arrêter sur une page. "Ah ici ! Les perturbations observées semblent avoir une source au delà de notre dimension même. Mon hypothèse est qu'elles surgissaient à chaque fois qu'un Mor'Loch se déroulait dans une dimension parallèle. Bien sûr ce n'est qu'une supposition puisque je ne peux voir que le passé de cette dimension, mais Rouckye et Lemon ont certifié dans plusieurs rapports que Mor'Loch pouvait arriver dans d'autres dimensions. Cependant, personne n'a assisté à un Mor'Loch abouti semble-t-il, puisque Mor'Loch signifie "fin de tout", donc a priori de toutes les dimensions. Chaque Mor'Loch potentiel a été désactivé, sauvant cet équilibre entre dimensions et en n'y causant que des ébranlements mineurs."

"Heu. Très bien." répondit Méta après ce déferlement d'informations. "Et comment désactive-t-on Mor'Loch ?"

"Alors là : aucune idée." répliqua Phi d'un ton presque enjoué. "D'après les rapports, il semblerait en tout cas que chaque dimension où Mor'Loch menaçait a été détruite avant que Mor'Loch n'arrive à son terme."

"Une dimension détruite ?" répéta Quentyn. "Mais comment-"

Sa question fut malheureusement interrompue par l'arrivée de...

"Kali ?!" s'étrangla l'ancien professeur devant la nouvelle venue.

Kali stoppa net, avec l'expression d'un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture.

"Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" se reprit Méta, une fois la stupeur première passée.

"Elle vient prendre des leçons." répondit Phi sans laisser à Kali le temps de répondre.

"Mais comment est-elle venu jusqu'ici ?" protesta Quentyn.

Kali et Phi échangèrent un regard incertain.

"Heu, je... Je ne suis pas sûre. Je me souviens qu'un soir où j'ai été vraiment énervé, j'ai couru droit devant moi et j'ai atteri... ici. Et depuis, je reviens toujours quand je me sens mal. C'est assez rare de trouver des gens aussi fan d'ERB que moi."

"Donc... tu plies régulièrement l'espace-temps pour venir regarder des ERB avec la Prophétesse sous couvert de 'leçons' ?"

"Les ERB sont un outil pédagogique." dit Phi d'un air digne.

"Je ne savais pas que Phi était la Prophétesse." se justifia Kali sur la défensive. "Je ne sais même pas où nous sommes exactement. Je suis arrivée ici par accident."  
"Nous sommes au Pérou, près d'un zoo pour éléphants" la renseigna Méta.

"C'est une RESERVE NATURELLE." protesta Phi. "Et oui, je lui donne des leçons ! Son pouvoir la dépasse, tout comme le mien me dépassait il n'y a pas si longtemps et peu importe la bonne volonté de l'Institut, vous ne comprendrez jamais toute la douleur et la responsabilité d'un pouvoir aussi conséquent." Elle soupira. "La plupart de votre corps enseignant ne possède que des pouvoirs mineurs, je regrette de vous le dire" Elle s'interrompit une seconde pour regarder Méta dans les yeux. "ou bien refusent d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs à leur pleine puissance."

"Phi." Si elle souriait toujours, l'avertissement était bien présent dans la voix de Méta.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'affrontèrent un instant du regard avant que Phi ne hoche la tête.

"Enfin, peu importe. Je serai bien mal placée pour te donner des remontrances sur la manière dont tu gères tes pouvoirs. Même si j'ai raison. Je n'insisterai pas. Mais crois-moi quand je te dis que Kali a besoin d'apprendre le contrôle et que ce n'est pas à l'Institut qu'elle l'apprendra."

"D'accord" accepta Méta "mais il faudra que tu prennes officiellement le statut de professeur de l'Institut. Nous sommes responsables de nos étudiants après tout..."

"Très bien ! Je signerai ce foutu papier que Ranne agite devant mon nez depuis des années ! Maintenant, fichez le camp, je vous ai assez vus. Joignez Rouckye et demandez lui des informations sur le passé des dimensions où Mor'Loch a failli arriver. Lemon devrait pouvoir vous aider à la contacter. Et fichez moi la paix !"

"WHO WON?-" résonnait encore dans leurs oreilles quand Méta et Quentyn sortirent finalement de la grotte.

"Who won?" répéta Quentyn. "Certainement pas nous." Il s'appuya un moment contre la pierre avant de tourner la tête vers Méta. "Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer exactement ?"

Méta se retint de rire. "Tu viens de faire connaissance avec la Prophétesse. Félicitations."

Le monde était en feu. C'était en tout cas l'impression que Kali avait. La paume qui tenait son épée était trempée de sueur. Elle changea de main pour l'essuyer un instant sur son pantalon.

"Pense aux ERB, pense aux ERB, pense aux ERB" se répéta-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

A son soulagement, la pièce qu'elle venait d'ouvrir était exactement celle qu'elle voulait. Elle avança dans les ruines de ce qui avait été l'Institut. A moitié appuyée sur le mur, une femme rousse, les mains sanglantes, respirait difficilement.

"Rouckye ?" appela doucement Kali.

La rousse se tourna vers elle, les yeux un peu vitreux.

"Tu ne vas pas mourir." murmura Kali. Les paroles des ERB tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête. "J'ai besoin de toi."


	5. Twitgame (4) par Le Rien

**Et comme ce pangolin est beaucoup trop productif et efficace, voici Twitgame - AU Superpouvoirs (4), toujours par Le Rien !**

 **J'en profite aussi pour (re)dire que, si vous avez écrit/comptez écrire un OS et que vous voulez l'intégrer à ce recueil, il suffit de m'envoyer en message ici ou sur Twitter ( SifflyLePoulpe (j'aime faire dans l'originalité)), il sera jouté avec joie :D !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

"Quelque chose cloche" se dit Nyxox.

Tout clochait pour dire la vérité. Même la couleur du ciel n'était pas la bonne. Des nuages couleur étain couraient sur un ciel rougeâtre, masqué par les bâtiments hauts et travaillés de Paris.

"Nyxox ? Ça va ?" demanda Mad à sa droite.

La jeune fille déglutit et hocha la tête. L'air sentait la cendre et la fumée, et ils n'avaient encore rien fait. Les passants les dépassaient, dans un sens ou dans l'autre, remarquant à peine leur présence. Lavi se chargeait de les dérober à leur attention, elles auraient aussi bien pu être invisibles.

"C'est quand tu veux, Mad."

Mad crispa et décrispa son poing, frotta machinalement les brûlures sur ses avant-bras et ferma un instant les yeux. D'une certaine manière, Nyxox savait déjà ce qui allait suivre.

"Non" murmura une part enfouie d'elle. "Quelque chose cloche."

"Pour les mutants ! " hurla soudainement Mad levant le poing.

Une boule de feu en sortie, propulsée à pleine vitesse vers le ciel. Tous les regards tombèrent sur eux, les humains s'écartant en un large cercle paniqué.

"Ils ont peur de nous." déclara Lavi avec satisfaction.

"C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu." pensa Nyxox. "Pourquoi cela me laisse-t-il un goût aussi amer ?"

Mad tirait maintenant à vue sur la foule, riant à plein voix et avançant lentement dans l'avenue.

"Des milieux urbains interdits aux mutants ?" rugit-elle. "De quel droit pensez-vous nous dicter où marcher, respirer, vivre ? Nous sommes des mutants. Nous ne demandons pas le droit, nous le PRENONS."

"A toi de jouer, Nyxox." lui dit Lavi.

Nyxox hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le bâtiment sombre qui dominait l'avenue.

"Le Consulat." pensa-t-elle. Et le nid des partisans anti-mutants, à en croire Mad. Mais Mad avait tendance à considérer anti-mutant tout politique humain.  
La brune prit une inspiration et balança un coup de poing dans la muraille. Des égratignures apparut sur ses phalanges, là où sa main avait pris contact avec le mur rugueux, mais le bâtiment avait semblé s'ébranler légèrement. "Pas mal." estima-t-elle avant d'enchaîner avec un autre coup de poing. Et un autre. Et un autre.

La foule criait tout autour d'elle, impuissante.

Quelque part, elle le savait, Mad s'amusait à terroriser la foule de ses flammes, le LDF rôdait en mode berserk, détruisant tout sur son passage et celui qu'on appelait le Pirate de l'Espace surveillait tout du haut de son perchoir. Elle le savait, mais elle n'y prêtait pas attention, rien d'autre ne comptait que ce fichu bâtiment à faire tomber.

"Stop!" hurla soudain une voix.

"Elle n'a pas peur." pensa Nyxox. "Elle est en colère."

Elle leva la tête et se tourna. Le visage déformé par la colère, à dix pas d'elle, se tenait Méta, les yeux fichés dans les siens. "Je ne suis pas censée la connaître." pensa Nyxox. "Pas ici, pas maintenant."

"Pourquoi-"

La question de Méta fut noyé par un accord discordant de guitare électrique venant du toit d'un immeuble proche. De là-haut, Yéyé eut un sourire narquois et fit rebondir les ondes sonores de l'accord qui résonnait encore dans l'air, déclenchant la chute de l'immeuble en face en direction de Méta.

"Non !" aurait voulu crier Nyxox, mais sa gorge semblait bloquée.

Comme au ralenti, elle vit les débris tomber.

"Non !" voulut-elle crier encore. Mais quand le cri retentit finalement, ce n'était pas le sien.

Un jeune homme au T-shirt déchirer venait de s'interposer en levant le bras, créant un champs de force sur lequel rebondissaient les gravas. Cela attisa visiblement l'énervement du guitariste qui reprit de plus belle, détruisant complètement le bâtiment qu'il n'avait fait jusqu'ici qu'abîmer.

Le garçon - "Quentyn" se rappela confusément Nyxox. "Il s'appelle Quentyn." - tomba à genoux à l'impact d'un bris particulièrement gros et parut sur le point de lâcher. Méta lui saisit l'épaule, fort, à en blanchir les joints de sa main. Le contact sembla redonner force et vitalité à son partenaire, qui se releva lentement, le bras toujours tendu, la coupole d'énergie autour d'eux se stabilisant insensiblement. Méta maintint sa poigne jusqu'à ce que plus rien ne subsiste autour d'eux qu'un tas de ruines dispersés sur le sol.

Alors seulement elle se relâcha, tandis que Quentyn, grondant presque sous l'effort, étendit son bouclier au plus loin possible... jusqu'à Yéyé et Nyxox, qui fut projetée à terre par la force de l'impact.

Lorsque Nyxox se releva, Yéyé n'était plus sur le toit. Etait-il tombé ? Elle laissa sa question en suspends, elle ne pensait qu'à une chose. "Il faut que je fasse tomber le Consulat."

Avec la force du désespoir, elle se jeta de toutes ses forces sur le mur. Le bâtiment se mit bel et bien à pencher et une lézarde se créa sur la façade.

"Stop!" Hurla encore Méta.

Respirant fort, échevelée, elle se tenait droite face à elle. Nyxox ne doutait pas qu'elle-même se trouvait dans un état semblable. "Maintenant !" Pensa-t-elle et comme si elles avaient attendu ce signal tacite, les deux jeunes filles foncèrent l'une vers l'autre. Le premier coup que donna Nyxox fut aisément bloqué par son adversaire et Nyxox la regarda avec des yeux où la stupeur se disputait à la crainte. Depuis des années, elle avait appris à apprivoiser la force colossale qu'elle détenait, ne trouvant son égal réel qu'auprès des plus grands colosses. Mais ici, pour la première de sa vie, ses coups ne semblaient pas plus puissants que ceux d'un enfant, comme si toute sa force s'annulait en touchant Méta.

Brisant légèrement, elle recula, assez pour voir Mad qui courrait dans sa direction, semblant fuir un blizzard.

Elle l'interpella et Mad comprit tout de suite. Courant toujours, elle tendit sa main pour lancer une boule de feu. A cette vitesse, même si le feu ne tuait pas Méta sur le coup, la mutante serait sérieusement amochée.

Le projectile n'atteignit jamais sa cible.

Sans une parole, celle qu'elle connaîtrait plus tard comme Lola avait surgi de nulle part et s'était interposée, ne criant qu'au moment où la sphère brûlante rentra en contact avec sa peau.

"Non, Lola ! Minuit !" Appela Méta.

Une troisième jeune fille apparut à son tour. Le blizzard provenait d'un des cercles d'invocation qui flottaient devant elle, réalisa Nyxox. Sur un mouvement, un autre cercle apparut, libérant un jet d'eau sur Lola dont le cri se tut.

Devant ce rassemblement inattendu d'ennemis, Mad sembla se raviser et s'enfuit.

"Non" aurait voulu dire Nyxox. "Tu n'as pas le droit."

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le poing de Méta la cueillit à l'estomac, la faisant tomber sur le dos.

Au dessus d'elle se dressait son visage colérique et juvénile.

"Trop jeune" pensa confusément Nyxox. "Ça ne va pas, tu es trop jeune..."

Nyxox se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration haletante, en sueur dans son lit d'infirmerie.

"Nyxox ça va ?" Demanda la voix d'Elan.

Son interlocutrice grimaça.

"J'ai connu des jours meilleurs" reconnut-elle. Elle remua doucement ses jambes. "Ça a l'air d'aller mieux en tout cas." Lorsqu'elle était arrivée à l'infirmerie, le simple fait de marcher la faisait souffrir un martyr.

"J'espère bien, je t'ai soigné du mieux que j'ai pu." Sourit l'infirmière. "Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu as eu un sommeil assez agité."

"Ce n'est rien. Un vieux cauchemar."

De vieux souvenirs plutôt, se corrigea-t-elle en aparté. Sa première rencontre avec ses amis actuels. Elle avait été une activiste assidue des clans hostiles avant de les rencontrer. Malgré tout, et même si elle avait dû essuyer pas mal de méfiance, Méta, celle-là même qu'elle avait été à deux doigts de tuer, les avait poussé à l'accepter comme l'une des leurs.

Elle avait été là lorsque Ranne et Méta avaient officiellement fondé l'Institut. Là aussi quand Lola avait disparu dans la nature, sans laisser de trace.

Lola...

La revoir avait été une étape douce et amère à la fois.

"Je n'ai plus de clan" avait dit Lola. "Les clans hostiles font régulièrement des raids, prenant nos membres les plus forts et tuant les plus faibles. Nous étions moins d'une dizaine et j'ai dispersé le reste moi-même."

Elle avait senti le regard involontaire de reproche de la plus jeune.

"Je suis fatiguée de me battre Nyxox. Fatiguée de prendre les coups pour les autres."

Nyxox n'avait rien eu à répondre. Le jour de leur rencontre, Lola avait mis presque une journée à régénérer des brûlures prises à la place de Méta.

"Et puis, je dois la protéger." Avait-elle ajouté en désignant du menton son unique recrue.

Elle répondait au nom de Julia et n'avait pas dit un seul mot en la présence de Draeline et Nyxox. D'après les dires de Lola, elle venait d'une autre dimension, ramenée dans celle-ci par les efforts combinés de Rouckye et Lemon.

"Personne ne doit savoir sa présence." Avait insisté Lola.

Nyxox ne l'avait réellement compris que le lendemain, lorsque Julia avait envoyé un banc de bois dans ses jambes dans un accès de colère. Une télékinésiste avec autant de puissance et si peu de contrôle est vouée à susciter l'attention, et pas forcément de la bonne sorte.

Draeline et elle avaient alors juré de ne rien dire de sa présence. Nyxox espérait juste qu'elle ne regretterait pas cette décision.

Elle secoua ses pensées et se redressa malgré les protestations d'Elan.

"Méta est là ?" s'enquit-elle.

"Non, elle est partie en mission avec Quentyn. Draeline et toi vous chargerez de leurs cours. Quentyn a tenu à partir avant que tu ne te réveilles."

Sans nul doute pour éviter les célèbres joutes verbales dont Nyxox et Méta aimaient se targuer. Nyxox ricana.

"Méta me laisse faire cours à sa place ? Elle ne manque pas de courage."

Malgré leur statut d'adulte responsable, les deux jeunes femmes ne loupaient jamais une occasion de détruire la réputation de l'autre auprès des étudiants. Quentyn prétendait qu'elles ne détruisaient rien d'autre que leur honneur et leur dignité - leurs arguments principaux en défaveur de l'autre n'allant que de "elle pue" à "elle craint", sans beaucoup de variété.

Nyxox sourit. Elle se sentait bien. L'Institut était l'un des seuls endroits au monde où elle s'était jamais sentie en sécurité, chez elle.

Les vieux souvenirs et les cauchemars appartenaient à un autre temps, révolu.

Tout allait bien.

"Quelque chose cloche" se dit Nyxox.

Tout clochait pour dire la vérité. Même la couleur du ciel n'était pas la bonne. Des nuages couleur étain couraient sur un ciel rougeâtre, masqué par les bâtiments hauts et travaillés de l'Institut. Tout ressemblait à un vieux rêve, fait il y a longtemps.

"Pas un rêve. Un cauchemar."

Le bâtiment principal n'était plus qu'une ruine. Prévenir Lola de la tournure des événements n'avait peut-être pas été une si bonne idée finalement.

Elle avança. Des pleurs se firent entendre parmi les décombres. Les suivant, elle arriva jusqu'à Elou et Émeraude qui pleuraient au-dessus du corps sans vie de Merle. Les bras en croix, l'adolescente semblait fixer l'infini.

Nyxox sentit la bile lui monter aux lèvres et s'accroupit près d'elles.

"Ce n'est pas Méta qui... ? "

Elou, le visage strié de larmes, secoua la tête.

"Non. Méta n'a fait qu'assommer ceux qui se dressait sur son passage. Mais les autres professeurs sont allés après elle et c'est à ce moment que les autres... Les mutants hors-la-loi ont commencé à arriver."

"Elle n'avait rien fait." sanglota Émeraude. "Elle utilisait son pouvoir pour restreindre leur champ d'action mais ils l'ont trouvé et ils l'ont tuée." Elle ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter de pleurer. "J'étais près d'elle mais j'ai eu peur et je me suis téléportée. J'aurais pu, j'aurais pu..."

"Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire." la coupa Nyxox. "Tu n'aurais rien pu faire de plus." D'une main tremblante, elle baissa les paupières de la jeune morte. Elle paraissait presque paisible.

"Ils sont encore là." pleura Elou.

"Plus pour longtemps si Méta persiste dans sa folie." pensa Nyxox. Elle connaissait assez son amie pour savoir la tête de mule qu'elle pouvait être.

Pour dire la vérité, elle ne savait pas quel était le plan exact de sa rivale mais la voix paniquée de Ranne au téléphone la suppliant de se mettre à sa poursuite lui avait suffit. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille voir Lola.

"Méta ne s'est jamais réellement trompée." lui avait-elle dit. "Notre choix est de lui faire confiance... Ou de faire confiance à l'Institut."

Nyxox hésita. Puis fit son choix.

"Des mutants hors-la-loi ? S'ils pensent que nous allons rester ici à laisser nos étudiants se faire massacrer, ils se trompent." affirma-t-elle en se levant.

Elle n'irait pas poursuivre Méta, Ranne et sa clique pouvaient aller se faire voir. Elle protégerait ses étudiants. Elle protégerait sa maison.

"Je te fais confiance Méta. Ne fais pas n'importe quoi." pria-t-elle silencieusement. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et malgré la situation, malgré la fin du monde imminente, elle eut un sourire involontaire. "Mais tu pues quand même."


	6. OS par Lightness

**Voici donc un OS écrit par Lightness (que j'ai mis beaucoup trop de temps à poster, désolé dude)**

 **Il est centré sur Lightness et le pouvoir que lui avait donné Meta, soit la capacité d'échanger de conscience ou de corps (selon le point de vue) avec n'importe qui.**

 **Je précise aussi que le ton est assez sombre et violent, rien de très descriptif, mais je préfère vous prévenir quand même =)**

 **Bonne lecture à tous :D !**

* * *

 **NDA : Voilà ma participation j'espère qu'elle te plaira !**

* * *

 _« Vite Sabrina ! On va tout rater, faut le faire avant que la police arrive ! »_

 _« Lâche-moi Sulivan et laisse-moi faire »_

Elle acheva la retouche dans son rouge à lèvres, elle descendit légèrement son décolleté et elle sortit du fourgon de TF1.

 _« Vous êtes prêt ? Ça va bientôt être à vous ? »_

Elle tapota son oreillette pour la mettre bien en place, décidément, c'était vraiment pratique de pouvoir communiquer avec le staff de cette manière.

 _« C'est bon on a fini de régler les cam, on est ready »_ dit sur ses talons, ce très cher Sulivan, sportif à la retraite qui l'assistait dans son show.

 **Et aujourd'hui, était un numéro spécial.**

Elle se posta le long de l'allée de d'hortensia violet qui amenait devant la grande porte de la cage aux malades, fit un signe à Sulivan, qui démarra la caméra en attendant le signal du plateau télé.

 _« Et tout de suite un retour sur la tragédie qui a eu lieu dans la région Grenobloise avec quelques huit morts, Sulivan Carsy et Sabrina Carsson »_

 _ **« Allez-y »**_ dit la voix dans son oreillette, elle plaça son micro devant sa bouche, attendit quelques secondes, puis commença.

 _« Oui Anne, nous sommes ici devant l'hôpital de La Tronche où un homme d'une soixantaine d'année a tout simplement asphyxié les patients du service de réanimation avant de sauter du 4ème étage »_

Quelques patients sortaient affolés par la porte d'entrée, prenant leur jambes à leur cou, des femmes enceintes, comme des vieux en fauteuil roulant, elle avait l'impression d'assister à une migration de fauves.

 _« Nous ne savons pas pourquoi cet acte fut commis hier soir aux alentours de 23 heures environ, selon le personnel, encore sous le choc. »_

Regardant du coin de son œil noirci les voitures de la police scientifique arriver pour délimiter la zone de mort, elle soupira intérieurement, les images choc ne seront pas pour aujourd'hui.

 _« Eh vous! Sortez d'ici c'est une zone sous surveillance vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! »_

Les sirènes de police s'arrêtaient, tandis que les patients de l'hôpital étaient conviés à passer par derrière, par la grande porte vitrée, traversaient en masse des hommes en blancs, transportant des brancards empestant l'odeur de décomposition.

 _« D'ailleurs, voici venir un homme de la police, monsieur, est-ce que l'enquête a déjà été lancée et connaissons-nous les motifs de le terrible et tragique (dit-elle en insistant sur ce dernier mot) accident ? »_

Le policier, un petit châtain complètement désorienté par la façon dont la journaliste exercée l'aborda, se mit à chercher ses mots, ne sachant pas ce qu'il pouvait dire, essayant de ne pas jeter de coups d'œil au corps de la femme en face de lui, qui se dévoilait impudiquement à ses yeux.

 _« Eh ben, je.._

 _« Et à propos des noms des victimes, quand pourront nous les savoir pour faire un lien avec le meurtrier ? »_ elle s'avança encore le laissant se noyer dans son parfum de Givenchy qu'elle mettait toujours en excès.

 _« il faut dire que.. »_ il se recula d'un pas, reprenant un souffle.

 _« Il faut dire que l'enquête avance bien, et que nous sommes sur nos pistes, qui ne pourrons être divulgué publiquement. »_ interviens un autre policier, saisit son collègue par l'épaule, pour le tirer du charme de la dévoreuse de parole, qui semblait bien déçue de l'intervention qui avait sauvé le junior de passer à la casserole.

 _« Si l'horreur est bien présente, les familles des victimes seront appelées dans la matinée, pour qu'ils puissent commencer un deuil, des plus terribles »_ termina la journaliste, à moitié déçue, éteignant son micro en laissant le journal continuer, elle avait quand même gagné sa journée, mais elle ne laisserait pas repartir ce petit homme bleu sans avoir décroché son scoop.

 _« Putain Mathieu, je t'avais déjà de ne jamais répondre aux questions des journalistes, ! Ce sont de vrais rapaces ! »_ Les yeux furibonds de l'homme au costume bleu durcissaient les traits de son visage mate, ses cheveux bruns se balançant devant son visage, le rendant peu crédible.

S'appuyant contre l'arrière du fourgon, le plus petit des deux soupira, il avait gaffé mais déprimé à l'idée que son chef continue de le gronder comme un enfant, s'excusa avant de retourner avec sa patrouille pour rentrer au poste.

La famille arrivait déjà, blanc comme des linges, les yeux mornes et brillant d'un espoir désespéré, courant jusqu'aux corps des défunts que l'on commençait à apporter dans le camion funéraire.

Les sanglots déchirants d'une femme commencèrent à se faire entendre, c'était le début de la fin.

 _« Sale temps »_ pensa à voix haute le policier, se dirigeant vers sa voiture de fonction, commençant à sentir la pluie tomber, des nuages noires avaient envahis toute la voûte céleste, plongeant la ville dans une semi-obscurité, tendit que le vent ne faisait de plus en plus insistant.

Les montagnes tout autour de la ville devenaient de grandes masses noires qui donnaient presque l'impression de bouger au fil du temps, les géants du brouillard tournaient autour de la ville, donnant à Mathieu l'impression d'étouffer dans son petit coin.

 _ **« Est-ce que vous l'avez vu.. ? »**_

Une main lui tirait la manche. Des doigts glacés lui touchèrent la peau

En se retournant en étant brusquement sorti de ses pensées, il vit un enfant d'environ 16 ans, la gorge bleue-violette, les yeux livides, son teint était très pâle, encadré par des cheveux blonds, il titubait.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches petit ? »_ dit-il en essayant d'être rassurant.

 **« Mon.. »**

 _« Qui est ce gosse Mat ? »_ demanda son chef, lui yeux froncés de suspicion.

 _« Je ne sais pas, il vient de commencer à me.. »_

 **« MON CORPS, OU EST MON CORPS ? DONNEZ MOI MON »**

 _« De quoi tu parles ?! »_ Mat de plus en plus inquiet n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'emprise du plus petit, beaucoup plus forte qu'il n'y paraissait.

Ses yeux, ils, étaient blancs.

 **« RENDEZ MOI MON CORPS ! RENDEZ-LE..M »**

 **Un éclair éclata**

Il s'effondra sur le sol, comme si la vie l'avait subitement quittée, le sang gouttait de sa bouche et de ses yeux vitreux, perlant sur sa peau.

Tout d'un coup, Mathieu se rappela la marque que l'enfant avait au cou.

Un profond malaise le saisit, il vomit ses tripes tandis que son supérieur se précipita auprès de lui.

Ces marques, elles étaient toutes présentes sur les personnes qui avaient été étranglées.

Elles étaient mortes.

 **Un éclair éclata de nouveau, déchirant le ciel.**

* * *

 _Je ne me souviens pas._

 _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

 _J'ai l'impression d'être sorti d'un très long rêve.._

 _Pourquoi ce sentiment me ronge t-il ?_

 _Je ne comprends pas d'où elle vient._

 _ **Cette explosion de colère**._

Mes paupières se soulevèrent lourdement. J'avais des fourmillements dans tout le corps, quelques tremblements me secouèrent. J'entendais le bruit régulier des machines autour de moi.

L'effort de me redresser fut trop intense la première fois, je m'écroulai, essoufflé.

La deuxième tentative fût la bonne, ma vision était trouble et revenait petit à petit.

La pièce était sombre, des lumières clignotaient pourtant un peu partout. La porte du couloir était grande ouverte pourtant. Je voyais quelques tuyaux reliés à mes avant-bras, en tournant la tête à droite je ne voyais plus le vase de fleurs dont j'avais le souvenir, bizarre.

J'entendais des bruits diffus dehors, comme si des troupeaux marchaient vers moi, j'avais du mal à distinguer quoique ce soit dans ce fouillis de voix diffuses.

Tâtonnant un peu dans la semi-obscurité, je commençais à apercevoir une forme sur le sol qui m'inquiétait.

Je pressai le bouton de l'interrupteur.

Du rouge.

Des flots de rouge dévalaient en rivière autour de mon lit.

 **Un souffle violent de vent fit voler des morceaux de papiers autour de moi tandis que la lampe vacilla un instant.**

Par terre, un homme allongé que je ne pouvais pas identifier, me tournant le dos.

Un trou béant dans les côtes.

Tout était sens dessus dessous dans la chambre, les papiers déchirés ou éparpillés dans toute la pièce, les flacons de médicaments brisés.

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux, ma mâchoire ouverte de stupeur sur le massacre devant mes yeux me semblaient s'être décrochés tant mes dents claquaient, je serai fort mes avant-bras, mes ongles entaillant ma peau.

Je me mis à pleurer, pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Je ne pleurai pas parce que j'avais peur,

Je ne pleurai pas parce que c'était horrible.

Je pleurai par tristesse, parce que, au fond de moi, je savais..

 **Je savais que j'étais celui qui avait tué cet homme**

* * *

 **« Racontez-moi encore comment avez-vous fait, ça ? »**

Le dégoût dans les derniers mots de la femme noire me donnait l'impression qu'elle me crachait dessus.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent sous ses lunettes noires fumées, je savais que parler avec moi l'excédait, pourtant c'était son travail de déterminer ou non s'ils voulaient me lobotomiser pour le reste de ma vie, trop dangereux pour vivre une vie, humaine.

Mes yeux, fatigués de cette pièce blanche où j'étais enfermé depuis un moment se retrouvaient, étaient brouillés par tant de sensation d'un coup, voir tant de couleurs après n'avoir vu que du blanc avait failli me faire perdre la raison.

Sa combinaison noire semblait tout droit sortie de l'enfer, faisant des bruits crispants à chacun de ses mouvements, envoyant des ondes de souffrance dans mes oreilles.

 _« C'est donc bien vous qui avez horrifié ce pauvre policier »_

 _« Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je dormais, je voulais juste, marcher, mais quand j'ai voulu prendre la place du garçon dans sa tête, je ne pensais pas qu'il résisterait autant parce que mon corps était endormi.. »_

 _« C'est donc vous qui l'avez tué ? »_

Une seconde

Deux secondes

Trois secondes d'un silence insoutenable engloutis la salle d'interrogatoire de la police.

 _« Il était..en train de mourir, je, ne le savais pas, c'est pour ça qu'il s'est effondré juste après que je sois parti de lui. »_

 _« Et vous en avez profité pour vous enfuir je suppose, sujet 3. »_

Mes mains se crispèrent.

 _« Arrêtez d'utiliser ce nom... »_

 _« Sujet 3 du département de recherche clinique, dites-moi comment avez-vous tué ces humains ?! »_

Ses poings tombèrent sur la table, sa main gauche touchèrent le métal froid de son pistolet à sa ceinture, elle avait le droit.

Elle pouvait.

Elle aurait pu, mettre fin à ma vie dangereuse pour eux.

 _« Je..je...je ne voulais pas »_ dis-je en retenant mes sanglots _« Je ne pouvais pas...retenir toute cette rage..quand j'ai quitté mon corps, ma conscience s'est noyée.. »_

 _« Noyée dans quoi ? Dans votre_ _culpabilité_ _? »_ souligna l'enquêtrice, fier de sa mauvaise blague qui ne fit que me mettre plus mal à l'aise

 _« DANS CETTE COLÈRE »_ hurlai-je _« DANS LA COLÈRE QUI HABITAIT CET_ _TE_ _»_ je fus projeté contre le mur blanc, maintenant taché de cette couleur, de ce rouge.

Me forçant à me relever malgré l'absence de force de mes jambes, elle me flanqua deux gifles qui sonnèrent dans mes oreilles pendant de longues minutes, avant de me jeter de nouveau sur ma chaise, pour s'asseoir comme si de rien n'était à sa place, entendant de nouveau que je lui déballe encore mon histoire.

 _« De cette colère qui habitait cet homme, envers le monde, la façon dont les grands gagnent leur vie, la façon dont ils sont soignés par rapport à lui..colère d'être lui et qu'ils soient eux.. »_

 _« Donc, si je comprends bien, vous avez tué ces gens parce qu'ils étaient bourgeois, d'après cet homme que vous veniez de connaître.. »_ le silence se fit de nouveau pendant quelque secondes, je n'osa pas fixer le mur gris de la salle, ni la grande fenêtre noire vitrée derrière laquelle, bien d'autre gens devaient se foutre de ce que je racontais, encore.

 _« Non, j'étais, prisonnier de sa colère, je ne pouvais rien faire je n'étais pas assez fort pour l'empêcher de faire ça, sa soif de vengeance était trop grande.. »_ lâchai-je.

 _« MONSIEUR LANGEVIN ÉTAIT UN HOMME DROIT, JAMAIS IL N'AURAIT COMMIS DE PAREIL CHOSES SOUS LE COUP DE LA COLÈRE ! »_

Elle pointa son pistolet sur mon front, mais se contenta de tirer une balle dans mon bras.

Le silencieux atténua le bruit de la balle, mais le tir me fit presque plus mal que la douleur d'avoir été traversé par un morceau de métal.

 _« VOS ACCUSATIONS SONT STUPIDES NUMÉRO 3, J'ESPÈRE QUE VOUS TROUVEREZ UN AUTRE DISCOURS DEVANT LE TRIBUNAL, QUAND ON VOUS ENVERRA EN AMÉRIQUE POUR ETRE DÉTRUIT»_

Elle me força à me lever pour m'emmener dans ma cellule, mes os se brisaient à chaque mouvement qu'elle me faisait faire, passer sous une broyeuse m'aurait fait moins mal je pense.

On épongea mon sang pour qu'il ne reste plus une goutte de rouge, me remit ma camisole, puis me jeta de nouveau dans le blanc, il fallait que je retire cette balle, elle me rendait fou de douleur.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je resta là, puis tout d'un coup, un bruit assourdissant me vrilla de nouveau les oreilles, cela me semblait à des hurlements qui se propageaient dans mes oreilles, recroquevillé de douleur, je ne pus voir que deux silhouettes bien plus grandes que moi, un coup, et ce fût le noir.

Mon corps me semblait flotter, tandis que j'entendais des mots qui me venaient de temps en temps.

Soin

Jardin

Bois

 **Pension**


End file.
